The Disney Movie
Write the text of your article here! The disney family is a new disney movie with all of the disney characters and the franchises trying to come back as a family at walt disney company. Now with two teenaged friends John Horton and Sophie Madorsky along with their brother Sora (kingdom Hearts) they must help Mickey and his classic disney friends get back all the of the disney movie characters, Tv characters, and the video game characters back together before the evill villains and the evil John horton take over the disney company. The cast John Horton: The Main character of this movie. Sophie Madorsky- John Horton's Best Friend in the movie she met John and his friends from roxboro since 2007. Evil John Horton: The Main Villain of the this Movie alongside the disney villains from their movies, tv shows, and video games. Rashida Jones- Vanessa- The worker at the walt disney company Sora- John Horton's Brother and used to live on destiny island with riku and kairi but now riku and kairi are out there trying to get back to the disney company. The disney characters Classic Disney- Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Chip, Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle, Horace, Jose, Panchto, Max Goof, PJ, Bobby, Roxanne, Huey Dewey, Louie, Clara, Oswald, Orsetta, Brer Rabbit. Snow White-Snow White, Prince, Seven Dwarfs, Forest Animals Pinocchio-Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Blue Fairy Fantasia/Fantasia 2000- Brooms, Mushrooms, Unicorns, Fawns, Lady Fawns, Hycinath Hippo and the Opera Animals, Ice Skaters, Whales from Pines of Rome, The little girl and her parents, The Coffee Man, The worried man, The Construction Worker from Rhadospy in Blue Tin Soldier and Ballerina, Flamingos (Carnival of animals) Animals(Pomp and Circumstance) Green Sprite and Stag. Dumbo- Dumbo, Mrs.Jumbo, The lady elephant bullies, Jim Crow and his bros. Bambi-Bambi, Friend Owl, Faline, Thumper, Flower, Great Prince of The Forest. Cinderella- Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jacques, Gus, Fairy Godmother Jacques and Gus's Mouse Friends, Bruno Alice in Wonderland- Alice, Mad Hatter, Dinah, March Hare, Dodo, Bill,White Rabbit, Doormouse Peter Pan-Wendy and Peter Pan, John, Michael, Tinkerbell, The Lost Boys( Slighy, Cubby, Twins, Tootles, Nibs), Jane Lady and the tramp/ Lady and the tramp 2- Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette,Danielle, Colette, Jock and Trusty, Tony, Joe. Sleeping Beauty- Aurora, Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Stefan, Aurora's Mother, Hubert 101 Dalmatians- Pongo, Perdita, Anita, Roger, 101 dalmatians, Tibs, Colonel, Captain, Great Dane. Mary Poppins- Mary, Bert, Jane,Michael, George, Winferd Jungle Book- Mowgli, Shanti, Rajan, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Colonel Hathi and his troops, Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy, Flaps. Aristocats- Duchess, Thomas o'Malley, Berliouz, Marie, Tolouise, The Alley Cats Rofqueut,Adeladie, Georges Hardcourt. Robin Hood- Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Cluck, Friar Tuck, King Richard,Toby, Mother Rabbit, Skippy, Otto, Sis, Tagalong, Father Sexton, Little Sister. Pooh Franchise-Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eyeore, Christopher Robin, Roo, Gopher, Owl, Kanga, Lumpy, Darby, Buster. The Rescuers/Rescuers Down Under- Bernard, Bianca, Orville, Wilbur, Penny, Cody, The Rescue Aid Society Company. Fox and the hound/2- Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Widow, Dinky and Boomer, Vixey, Badger, Porcupine, Dixie, Cash, Waylon, Flyod. Black Cauldron- Taran, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Dalben, Eilowyn, Flwedder Flam, King Eildiglig. Oliver and Company-Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Francis,Rita, Fagin, Winston, Georgette, Jenny. Great Mouse Detecive- Basil, Olivia, Dawson, Mr. Flamershaw, Toby, Mrs. Judson,Mousetoria The Little Mermaid- Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, Ariel's Sisters, Prince Eric, Grimbsy, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Melody, Tip and Dash. Beauty and the Beast- Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs.Potts, Chip, Angelique, Fife and the enchanted objects, Philipe, Maurice. Aladdin- Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Sultain, Magic Carpet, Aladdin's Father Nightmare Before Christmas- Jack, Sally, Zero, Sandy Claws, Halloween Town Residents, Finklestein. The Lion King- Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Lioness, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Animals Of Africa, Safarnia. Pocahontas-Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Powathan, Thomas, Ben, Lon, Grandmother Williow, Keatata,Kocoum, Nakoma. Disney Pixar-Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, Slinky, Bo Peep, Filk, Atta, The Queen, Dot, Mr.Soil, Flora, Dim, Tuck and Roll, Rosie, Gypsy, Manny, Francis, Hemlich, Slim, P.T Flea, Jessie, Bullseye, Mrs. Potato Head, Squeeze Alien Trio, Mike and Sulley, Boo, Celia, George,Roz, Needleman and Smittley, Fungus,Mr.Bile,Yeti, Nemo, Marlin, Crush, Squirt, Gil, Bubbles, Jacques, Peach, Gurgle, Nigel, Bloat,MR.Ray,Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, Frozone, Lighting Mcqueen, Sally, Luigi, Ramone, Doc Hudson, Flo, Sarge, The King, Sheriff,Red, Mack, Francesco, Holley Shiftwell, Finn Mcmissle, Remy, Emile, Linguini, Colette, Remy's Dad and the rat clan, Wall-E, Eve, MO, Captain, The Robots of Axiom, Carl Freckidson, Russell, Dug, Kevin, The House, Barbie, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Peas in the Pod, Ken,Meredia. Hunchback of norte dame- Quasi, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Archedacon, Clopin, Zephyr, Djail, Madeleine Hercules- Hercules, Pegasus, Phil, Meg, Zeus and the Gods, Muses, Hercules's adpotaivte parents The people and snowball from thebes. Mulan- Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Ling, Chen Po, Yao, emperor of china,Ancestors. Tarzan- Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Kerchack, Professor Porter, Gorillas. Dinosaur- Aladar and His Family, Emma, Url, Baylene, Neera, Dinosaur Clan. Emperor's New Groove-Kuczo, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca and Tipo, Malina, Old Man,Waitress,Kronk, Molegauco, Yatta, Ramon, Guaca, Bucky. Atlantis- Milo, Whitmore, Packer, Vinny, Mole, Sweet, Audrey, Kida Lilo And Stitch-Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, Jumba, Pleaky, Stitch's Cousins, Myrtle and her friends, Bubbles,Grand Councilwoman, Gantu. Treasure Planet- Jim Hawkins, Sarah Hawkins, Delbert, Amelia, Mr. Arrow Morph, John Sliver, B.E.N. Brother Bear- Kenai, Koda, Sitka, Denahi, Rutt and Tuke, Tanana, Tug and the Bears, Nita. Home On The Range- Mrs. Calloway, Maggie, Grace,Buck, Lucky Jack, Pearl,Jeb, Sheriff, Rusty, Junior, Audrey. Chicken Little (2005)- Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, Fish out of Water, Kirby, Kirby's Parents, Turkey Lurkey, Citizens of Oakey Oaks. Santa Clause- Scott Clavin AKA Santa Claus, Charlie, Laura, Neil, Bernand, Curtis, Abby (Elf), Lucy, Carol, Mother Nature, Father Time, Easter Bunny, Cupid, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Trish, Dr. Hismus. Pirates of the caribbean- Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti, Barbossa, Bill Turner, Teauge, Mistress Chang,Angria,Jocarid, Cosarir, Villanueva, Chevealle,Syrena, Phillip Swift, Angelica, Ezekiel, Scrum, Gunner, Cabin Boy, Derrick, Purser, Scarlett, Giselle. Meet The Robinsons- Lewis, Wilbur, Carl, Bud, Fritz, Joe, Petunia, Tullah, Laszlo, Lefty, Spike and Dimitri, Billie, Cornelius, Franny, Gaston, Art, Willestern, Krucklehorn, Mildrid, Goob. Enchanted-Giselle, Robert, Edward, Morgan, Nancy, Nathaniel. Bolt- Bolt, Mittens, Penny, Penny's Mom, Director Of Bolt. Princess and the frog- Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Mama Odie, Eduora, Ray's Family. Tangled-Rapunzel, Flynn Rider,Pascal, Maximus, Rapunzel's Royal Mother and Father, The Guards Pub Thugs and Hook Hands. Wreck It Ralph: Ralph, Vanellope, Fix It Felix Jr, Sergeant Calhoun, Nicelanders. Frozen: Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Elsa. Roger Rabbit- Roger and Jessica Rabbit, Eddie, Dolores Entire Gang Of Muppets Disney Channel Characters/Disney Junior Characters/ Toon Disney/ and Disney Xd Characters Pete's Dragon-Pete, Elliot, Nora, Lampie James and the Giant Peach-James,Mrs. Spider, Centipede, Grasshoper, Ladybug, Glowworm, Earthworm. Christmas Carol- Ebnezer Scrooge and his family and friends. Mars Needs Moms- Milo, Milo's Mom, Ki, Gribble, Martians Ghilbi- Kiki, Gigi, Tombo, Ashitaka, San, Moro, Chihro, Haku, Lin, Boh, Howl, Sophie, No Face, Marki, Ponyo, Ponyo's Family, Naussica, Porco Rosso, Risa, Sosuke, Kochici, Sheeta, Pazu, Totoro, Satuski, Mei, Tatsuo, Yasuko, Fio, Haru, Baron, Arrierty , Shawn, Homily, Spiller, Pod. Others - Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn, Honker Muddlefoot, The Gummi Bears, and Bonkers D. Bobcat Villains Snow White-Evil Queen, Raven, Two Vultures Pinocchio-Stromboli, Honset John, Gideon, Monstro, Coachman, Lampwick Fantasia-Chernabog, T-Rex, Ben Ali Gator Dumbo- Ringmaster Bambi-Ronno, Man's Dogs Icahbob/Mr.Toad- Headless Horseman, Brom Bones, Cinderella-Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer Alice In Wonderland- Queen of Hearts, Card Soldiers Peter Pan-Captain Hook, Smee, Pirates Lady and The Tramp- Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Dogcatcher, Buster and His Friends Sleeping Beauty-Maleficent, Diablo 101 Dalmatians(Live Action)-Cruella Devill, Horace and Jasper, Pierre Le Pelt Sword in The Stone- Madam Mim Jungle Book- Shere Khan, Kaa Aristocats- Edgar Robin Hood- Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff, Prince John's Henchman. Winnie The Pooh Series- Backson, Heffalumps, Woozies, Nasty Jack, Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump Rescuers/Rescuers Down Under- Medusa, Snoops, Brutus and Nero, Mcleah, Joanne Black Cauldron- Horned King, Horned King's Minions, Creeper, Gwyanths, Cauldron Born, Arwan, Fox and The Hound- Amos Slade, Chief Great Mouse Detective- Ratigan, Felicia, Fidget, Ratigan's Minions, Oliver and Company-Skyes, Roscoe and Desoto. Little Mermaid- Ursula, Floatsam and Jetsam, Undertow, Morgana, Cloak and Dagger Beauty and The Beast- Gaston, Lefou, Gaston's Friends Monisuer D'Arque, Wolves Aladdin-Jafar, Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Mirage, Xerxes, Mechanicles, Saluk, Forty Thieves. The Lion King- Scar, The Hyneas, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed Pocahontas-Radcliffe Hunchback of Norte Dame- Frollo, Frollo's Guards Hercules- Hades, Pain and Panic, Cerberus, Titans, Cyclops, Nessus, Hydra Mulan-Shan Yu and the Huns, Hayabasa. Tarzan-Clayton and His Minions, Sabor Fantasia 2000- Black Triangles look Like Bats, Snooty Flamingos, Jack in the Box, Firebird. Dinosaur- Velocriaptor, Kron, Carnotaurus. Emperor's New Groove Villains Atlantis- Roukke, Helga, Commandos, Lilo and Stitch- Hamsterveal, Leroys. Treasure Planet- Scroop, Scroop's Minions. Home ON The Range- Alemada Slim, MR. Wesley, Willie Bros, Rico The Muppets- Tex Richman, The Moopets Bolt- Director, Calico, Agent Meet the Robinsons-DOR-15 The Princess and the Frog- Facilier, Lawernce, Friends on the Other Sides, Reggie, Darnell, Two Fingers. Tangled- Mother Gothel, Stabbington Bros Wreck It Ralph: King Candy Frozen: The Duke of Weselton, Prince Hans Pixar Villains Live Action Villains Video Game Villains Other Villains Cameos Dove Cameron Luke Benward Carlon Jeffrey Kiersey Clemons John Deluca Jordan Fisher Grace Phillips Garrett Clayton China Anne Mcclain Selena Gomez Vincent Martella Mitchell Musso Trevor Jackson Thomas Sangster Jess Harnell Peter Cullen Grey Deleise Christy Carlson Romano Vanessa Hudgens Will Ferrell Matthew Broderick Alexa Vega Daryl Sabara Julia Roberts Nicholas Cage Merryl Streep Taylor Swift Jake T Austin Maia Mitchell David Henrie Kelsey Chow Alex Hartman Erika Fong Hector David Jr Najee De-Tiege Brittany Anne Pritle Steven Skyler Rene Nauhafu Eddie Redmanye Amanda Seyfried Peyton List Karan Barr Cameron Boyce Skai Jackson Kevin Chamberlin Kristen Bell Josh Gad Jonathan Groff Laura Osnes Carly Rae Jepsen Santino Fontana Debby Ryan Cole and Dylan Sprouse Hayden Panettiere Ross Lynch Laura Marano Amy Jo Johnson Brenda Song Ashley Tisdale A.J Trauth Orlando Brown Raven Symone Alyson Stoner Allyson Michawka Kristen Dunst Aj Michawka Keke Palmer Miranda Cosgrove Emma Roberts Sara Paxton Monique Coleman Corbin Bleu Lucas Grabbel Kristen Stewart Robert Pattison Robert Foxworth Tom Kenny Emily Blunt Whoopi Goldberg Neil Patrick Harris Ken Jeong Shia Labeouf Megan Fox Josh Duamel Johnny Depp Helena Bonham Carter Mia Wasokwski Haley Joel Osment David Gallahger Demi Moore Kevin Kline Reno Wilson Bret Iwan Garret Heudlend Rosie Huttington Whitely Amy Adams: She will make an Cameo Appearance in which Jason Segal and herself arrive at the El Captain Theatre for the Mickey Mouse Show Revival Rico Rodguiez Laura Marano Jamie Bell Andy Serkins Hugo Weaving Simon Pegg Kristin Schaeel Mickey Rooney Jessie Mccartney Meghan Martin Bonnie Wright Daniel Radcliffe Rupert Grint Emma Watson Robbie Coltraine Jay Bruchel Daviegh Chase Jodi Benson Roby Benson Paige O' Hara David Ogen Stigers Angela Lasbury Tim Curry Tyrese Gibson John Turroto Ben Stiller Chris Rock David Schwsimmer Jada PInkett Smith Jim Carrey Mandy Moore Zachary Levi Sacha Barren Cohen Robert Downy Jr Samuel L Jackson Scarlett Johansson Chris Evans Mark Rufflo Chris Hemsworth Jeremy Renner Tom Hiddleston Olesya Rulin Chris Warren Jr Kaycee Stroh Ryne Sanborn Zach Braff Other Celebrity and Actors and Actress Cameos Note 1: This will be like the Muppets in which Amy Adams and Jason Segal help Kermit get the Muppets back together. Note 2: This film will feature a bunch of cameos of Celebrites and Actors and Actress in this film just like the Muppets in 2011. Note 3: This will be Inspired by The Muppets(2011) in which Kermit got The Muppets got all of His Friends back. This film will have Mickey Mouse, John Horton, Sora(KH) and Sophie Madorsky getting all of the DIsney Characters back together to save their Studio.